High School Drama
by CloudXLightingFan97
Summary: Watch the story of normal teenagers who deal with their second year at high school. Romance, Drama, Comedy all in one. WARNING: Characters may be a little OOC.


I would like to thank all of you who favorite and follow my stories. Thank you! You are the reason I'm still here!

* * *

16-year-old Cloud Strife stood in the front desk looking out the window, not listening to what the teacher was talking about. He didn't want to be here, he wanted to be home, to stay alone in his room playing some game. But now that the summer was over he has come back to school to begin his sophomore year. On the bright side this was the first day and he wouldn't have to write or have homework for tomorrow. He only needs to memorize this year schedule and he will be free to go home and lose the rest of the day in front of his computer. He was thankful to whatever divine creature who was out there that the first week at school was easy and he wouldn't have to worry much about having too much homework or having a test or a pop quiz.

Behind him was 16-year-old Claire Farron recently moved in his class because her classmates were awfully mean. She had enough of those who made fun of her, because she was different. Because you like a different kind of music and dress differently than others and don't like crowds that means you are a freak. That was the principle in every high school, even in a private one like Midgar High. Her thoughts wondered to the lonely blond-haired boy who stood in front of her looking out the window. He was the same as he first saw him last year, quiet and lonely. Like her, he was considered a freak. He is anti-social, likes rock, dresses in black and doesn't talk much. Even the teachers think he is strange. The two of them have in lot in common and people usually like to pair them, but she had a crush on some else and he just ended a relationship. She smiled when she thought when the two of them meet for the first time last summer. She texted him, asking him if could borrow his notebooks for the upcoming test she would take so she could be in his class. He answered her immediately. Of course he asked where she lives. Turns out they were neighbors for almost a year and they didn't even know it. He introduced her to his group of friends and girlfriend. She was surprised to know he has friends, not to mention a girlfriend! July… She really did bring out the best of him. She was the one who made him feel special and viceversa. She made him more comfortable with being in a group and made him have a little more trust in other people. However she, like all humans, has flaws. She annoyed Cloud with her obsessions for some pop band called One Direction, especially about Harry Styles, when he clearly didn't like to listen. Sure, you must pay attention to what your girlfriend about or at least pretend, but when she talks about the size of some dude's toy, that's when Cloud couldn't take anymore. That was the first fight. The second one, and the serious one, was when Cloud wanted to spend more time alone with her. Claire had to agree with him on this one. The moments when they were alone could be counted on one hand. For his birthday, their one month anniversary and when she was about to leave to go to a summer camp. July thought that he was possessive and told him how bad his idea was. She also told him that she was used in group, unlike him. They argued when Claire was with and she felt bad not because she was ignored but for the fact that her friends are fighting. But what really destroyed them was when a movie about her favorite band, This is us, was rolling at the cinema. July wanted to take Cloud to the movie but he didn't have enough money. Claire believed him because she overheard a conversation between him and her mother. He asked her if she could help him find a job for next summer because his parents stopped given him money other than his allowance. July didn't believe him and told him that he was a cheap and didn't care at all about her and that he should be more like Harry. That was when Cloud snapped. He yelled at her, telling her about all the mistakes she made during their time together just to make her feel bad. In the end he broke up with her because they were too different. Now that she thought about it, July wanted to change Cloud a few times, because she thought that he needed "an upgrade" but in truth she was just trying to change Cloud. The bell brought her back to the real world and after she got her stuff she went home. On her way home she spotted Cloud in front of her.

"Cloud!"

Cloud turned to see the pink-haired teen running towards. "Hey, Claire! What's up?" he greeted her with a smile.

"Nothing really, I just didn't want to go home all by myself and since we are practically neighbors I don't see a reason why we shouldn't walk together."

"Okay, sure."

A few minutes past in total silence when Claire decided to break it. "So, what do you thing about the schedule?"

"Well, except the part that we have literature as the first period on Wednesday and the last two periods on Thursday and Friday, it's ok."

Claire giggled. "You mean the fact that we have literature at all."

"Exactly."

She rolled her eyes and after a few minutes of silence they arrived in front of her house. "So do you want to see each other on WOW?"

"When?"

"In twenty minutes. I bet I can kill more monsters than you!"

"We shall see about that."

They both laughed and stood there for a few seconds in awkward silence.

"So…see you later?" asked Cloud as he rubbed his back.

"Yeah, bye."

"Bye."

After that they went to their homes to eat and prepare for their little contest.

* * *

Please read and leave a comment/review :)


End file.
